The Day before we met
by Stradi
Summary: Plusieurs mois après leur rencontre, le 9ème Doctor raconte à Rose comment les choses se sont passées ce jour-là, de son point de vue ...


**Titre :** The Day before we met.

**Nombre de chapitres :** 1 seul (fanfiction terminée).

**Rating : **K+/PG

**Résumé : **Plusieurs mois après leur rencontre, le 9ème Doctor raconte à Rose comment les choses se sont passées ce jour-là, de son point de vue ...

**Spoilers :** Pas de gros spoiler puisque je n'avais pas vu la première saison avant de commencer à écrire cette fic'. ). Mais si vous avez vu les huit premiers épisodes (avec Christopher Eccleston dans le rôle du Doctor) c'est mieux pour comprendre les références aux répliques de l'épisode (quand Rose ou lui disent qu'ils ont dit telle ou telle chose). J'ai décidé, après avoir vu la saison 1 de situer l'action de cette fic entre les épisodes 8 (Fêtes des pères) et 9 (Drôle de mort) de la saison 1.

Autre pré-requis nécessaire : savoir ce qui arrive à la _'mort'_ d'un Seigneur du Temps. )

**Disclaimer :** Je reconnais ne pas être propriétaire des noms des différents personnages (humains ou non) extraits de la série Doctor Who ou de ses dérivées. La série reste propriété de la BBC.

**Note(s) de l'auteur : **

Specials Thanks to : Aude, Hamadryade, Hassan, persee2, yeles (de BoT et de RTC) : _Merci pour votre aide et votre soutien (oui, c'est du soutien, pour moi quand vous me dites : 'tu ne vas pas écrire une fiction sans avoir vu la série !' ^^)._

J'ai choisi, dans toutes mes fics sur le Whoniverse, d'utiliser la dénomination anglophone ('Doctor') au lieu de la francophone ('Docteur').

**The Day before we met.**

_Assis l'un près de l'autre dans un large et confortable fauteuil de la bibliothèque du Tardis, ils avaient discuté plus d'une heure. Puis Rose s'était endormie, ses jambes sur les genoux du Gallifreyen, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il la regardait en songeant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Comme si elle était consciente de son regard, la jeune femme geignit faiblement dans son sommeil et se serra un peu plus contre lui. La tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle le poussa à faire une chose qu'à peine quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais cru faire : il embrassa le front de Rose, enlaça la jeune femme, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux, apaisé. Il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant qu'elle bougeait._

« Bonjour Doctor ! _– murmura-t-elle –_ Bien dormi ? »

« Je ne dormais pas, je réfléchissais. »

« Menteur ! _– il prit un air faussement fâché et elle lui sourit. Amusé, il l'imita –_ Ça fait bien dix minutes que je vous regarde ! Vous dormiez ! Est-ce que vous pourriez _– elle eu un mouvement pour se dégager de ses bras –_ me libérer ? J'apprécie l'expérience mais _– elle agita les jambes –_ je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds. »

_Un vague regret passa sur le visage de l'extraterrestre mais il relâcha son étreinte avant de lui adresser de nouveau un large sourire tandis qu'elle se levait._

« Vous avez raison, Rose ! _– elle le regarda, interloquée. –_ Je dormais. »

_Il se leva à sa suite et, avant d'avoir pu retenir son geste, il lui effleura la main. Elle se blottit contre lui avant de demander._

« Et avant de dormir, vous faisiez quoi ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je réfléchissais ! Ou plutôt, je repensais à ce qui m'est arrivé le jour d'avant notre rencontre. »

« Racontez-moi ! ... Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, ce jour-là ? » _– dit-elle en se rasseyant sur le bras du fauteuil._

« Le jour d'avant ... ? _– elle hocha la tête et il réfléchit un instant sur les informations qu'il allait lui donner ou pas. –_ La Guerre du Temps venait de se terminer et j'étais sur un des satellites d'Estak, enlisé dans la vase _– il amena son bras droit à l'horizontale, plaçant sa main au niveau de ses aisselles –_ jusque là ! J'avais injustement été condamné à mort pour avoir tenté de séduire une femme du harem royal ... _– elle le fixa, l'air de douter qu'il ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit d'inconvenant avec une femme. En effet, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait déployés, il n'avait jamais eu envers Rose de geste déplacé. –_ Mais c'était involontaire de ma part : le Tardis avait fait une embardée à l'atterrissage et je m'étais retrouvé dans sa chambre. Ils m'ont jugé, condamné, leur justice est encore plus expéditive que celle des Judoons, _– même si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces aliens à tête de rhinocéros, Rose acquiesça –_ demandé si je regrettai mes actes. Et là, pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai repensé à vous, et j'ai dit : _'Mon seul regret, c'est que je ne manquerai même pas à cette fille !'_. _– Il hésita un court instant, se demandant si elle était prête à entendre parler de sa dernière régénération. Il décida de passer ce 'détail' sous silence, pour le moment. –_ C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ... »

« Mais on ne se connaissait pas encore ! Comment vous avez pu dire que vous ne me manqueriez pas ? »

_Un autre sourire éclaira le visage du Doctor quand il lui répondit :_

« Vous, vous ne me connaissiez pas mais moi, je vous avais déjà vue, Rose. J'étais déjà venu au magasin. J'ignorais juste votre nom. »

« Qu... quoi ? _– bafouilla la jeune femme blonde –_ qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _'J'étais déjà venu au magasin'_ ? »

_Le Gallifreyen força Rose à se relever, posa ses mains sur son visage et fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux, verts, de la jeune terrienne. _

« Rose, réfléchissez ! Où sommes-nous et qu'est-ce que nous avons fait, ces derniers mois ? _– voyant que le regard de sa compagne s'éclairait, il continua –_ Oui, je vous avais déjà vue avant ce jour-là, et j'avais adoré la façon dont vous aviez géré ce client qui n'arrêtait pas de déplier les vêtements que vous posiez pour les examiner et les replier différemment. _– Le souvenir de ce client au style clownesque qui, au final, n'avait rien acheté la fit sourire. Mais cet incident n'avait absolument aucun rapport avec leur rencontre. Quand elle le questionna sur ses liens avec cet homme aux goûts vestimentaires déplorables, il n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il le connaissait très bien. Ni qu'elle voyageait à ses côtés depuis plusieurs mois. –_ La seule chose que vous devez savoir c'est que pour vous, quelques mois se sont écoulés entre ce jour-là et notre rencontre mais que pour moi, c'est une vingtaine d'années qui les séparent. Après ma condamnation, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vous retrouve et que je sache votre nom, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Et vous êtes venu à mon secours. »

« Non _– elle le regarda, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage, il ajouta –_ ce n'est pas exactement ce qui c'est passé ! Oui, je suis revenu ... mais trop tard ... vous aviez tous été absorbés par la Conscience Nestene ... Tous les Terriens. »

« Vous délirez : je ne m'en souviens pas ! »

« Moi, si, malheureusement ! Mais c'est normal parce que je suis remonté en arrière pour effacer ces évènements. _– elle le regarda en pensant au paradoxe. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas provoquer la venue de ces créatures qui les avaient attaqués dans l'église lorsqu'elle avait tenté de sauver son père. Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, il ajouta. –_ C'est différent, Rose ! Pour vous, pour l'Humanité toute entière, il existait un autre avenir possible, je le savais, je l'avais vu. Alors j'ai tenté ma chance ... La mort de Pete était un point fixe. _– voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il s'expliqua –_ Il devait mourir ce jour-là. Mais pas vous, pas à ce moment là ! Toujours est-il que, pour faire ça, j'ai dû remonter jusqu'à la veille de notre rencontre pour affaiblir suffisamment la Conscience et pouvoir la repousser. Puis je suis venu au magasin et je vous ai aperçue. Vous étiez sauvée ! _– comme si il lui avait raconté l'aventure d'une autre, Rose soupira, rassurée sur sa propre survie. La réaction de sa jeune compagne lui tira un sourire avant de continuer. –_ J'ai fait exploser le bâtiment et, le lendemain, on a retrouvé deux corps ... Celui du vigile dans son bureau et le vôtre, là où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je n'avais pas été assez vigilant et vous, vous étiez morte par ma faute ! Alors je suis de nouveau revenu en arrière. Et cette fois, j'étais prêt à mourir pour vous sauver ... Tant que je découvrais votre nom ! _– elle le fixa d'un œil circonspect. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continua sur sa lancée –_ Je savais déjà où je pourrais vous retrouver : dans l'entrepôt des mannequins. Alors, je suis venu vous chercher et vous connaissez la suite. »

« Non, je ne sais pas, Doctor ! Racontez-moi ! Expliquez-moi comment vous avez pu survivre à cette explosion, comment vous av... »

_Il l'interrompit. Il allait être forcé de parler de choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas aborder avec elle pour le moment. Elle n'était pas prête._

« Rose ! J'ai risqué le tout pour le tout. _– Il ferma les yeux un instant, hésitant à lui avouer ce qu'il avait dû faire pour elle. Sa dernière tentative pour la sauver. Il inspira à fond et se lança. –_ J'ai écrit un message à mon autre moi-même. 'Retrouve-la dans les sous-sols, je m'occupe de la Conscience !' ... Je l'ai là ! »

_Il porta sa main à la poche intérieure de son blouson et en sortit un papier dont le texte l'avait visiblement tourmenté. On voyait, aux multiples plis et replis que le Doctor avait dû le manipuler longuement. Rose regarda le papier sans oser le lire. Puis elle le fixa quelques instants dans les yeux et lui demanda, l'air malicieux._

« Et lequel des deux j'ai avec moi ? Celui qui a écrit ce mot ou celui que j'ai rencontré ? »

_Il la regarda, lui sourit et lui avoua : _

« Les deux, Rose, je l'ai écrit ... mais il ne l'a jamais lu, je veux dire, mon autre moi ne l'a jamais lu, ce message ! J'ai fait exploser le bâtiment et je suis ressorti par derrière alors qu'il prenait la sortie de devant. Il a dû disparaître au moment où j'ai rejoint mon Tardis. »

_Pour masquer la gêne qu'il éprouvait, l'homme de Gallifrey se leva et se précipita vers la console. Il pianota, pompa manipula un levier ou deux et la colonne du puits de lumière commença à s'agiter. Quand elle s'immobilisa de nouveau, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et se tourna vers la jeune Terrienne. _

« Venez, nous sommes sur la lune d'Estak, le jour d'avant notre rencontre. »

_Rose, confiante, se précipita à ses côtés, prête à de nouvelles aventures. Ils franchirent la porte et un homme en costume bleu percuta la blonde de plein fouet. Il regarda le Tardis puis baissa les yeux sur elle. L'air abasourdi, il lui dit :_

« Désolé, Rose ! ... Mademoiselle ... Nous sommes poursuivis ... »

« Attendez-moi, Doctor ! »

_Il se tourna, en même temps que celui qui accompagnait Rose vers une femme noire qui courait pour tenter de le rattraper. _

« Dépêchez-vous Martha ... s'ils nous rattrapent, je suis fini ... Ce sont des chasseurs ! Ils me voudront vivant mais vous, Martha, vous ne les intéresserez pas ... Vous n'êtes pas la dernière ! »

_Rose n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde de leur conversation et demanda à l'homme en costume._

« J'ai pas rêvé, vous m'avez appelée par mon prénom, Monsi... »

« Plus tard ... Je vous expliquerai plus tard, Mademoiselle, je vous le promets. »

_Il adressa un léger clin d'œil au Doctor qui accompagnait Rose. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Cet homme en costume était, sans aucun doute possible pour le Gallifreyen, une de ses futures incarnations. Ce dernier et la femme noire repartirent au pas de course. Rose et le Doctor s'éloignèrent par un autre chemin vers de nouvelles aventures._

_Quelques mois plus tard, les Daleks faisaient face au Méchant Loup et disparaissaient par sa main ... juste avant la régénération du Doctor. Quand la jeune Rose vit celui avec qui elle avait voyagé pendant près d'un an disparaître dans une explosion lumineuse et être remplacé par un homme plus jeune qui, après avoir vérifié qu'il ne lui manquait rien, prétendit être le Doctor. Rose était stupéfaite : cet homme, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu. Puis il lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé, il était en train de mourir et s'était régénéré. Pour la convaincre définitivement, il ajouta quelque chose que seuls Rose et lui connaissaient sur leur rencontre ... _

« Je t'ai pris la main et je t'ai dit un mot, un seul mot : _'Courrez !'_ »


End file.
